elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Corruption and Conscience
Background After asking around in Cheydinhal, the Hero of Kvatch will discover that Captain of the Guard Ulrich Leland has been imposing excessive and inappropriate fines all over town. One of the citizens, Llevana Nedaren, is upset and plans do something about it. Walkthrough Speak to Llevana Nedaren, who is upset with the inappropriate fines imposed by Captain of the Guard Ulrich Leland. Llevana talks about Aldos Othran, a citizen of Cheydinhal that had his home seized because he couldn't pay his fines for drunkenness and disorderly conduct. She recommends that the Hero talks with Garrus Darelliun, the Ulrich's second in command. Raise his disposition to at least 60. Garrus says that he needs Aldos to testify against Ulrich. Speak to Aldos and he attempts to reenter his house. He ends up dying in a fight with the town guard. From here two paths can be taken. Method One Talk with Garrus again and use the key that he gives to break into Ulrich's quarters. On a dresser will be an incriminating letter that states the high fines are being pocketed to finance Ulrich's new estate outside Cyrodiil. The letter should be on top of a book on the dresser, but the letter may have dropped from the dresser, so if the Hero doesn't immediately find it, search carefully. Take the letter to Garrus, who uses it to oust Ulrich, and is promoted to Captain of the Guard. Garrus will ask that the Hero of Kvatch meets him in the Cheydinhal Bridge Inn in two hours. Meet him there and get a gold reward depending on the Hero's level. After the quest, Llevana says that although she's happy Ulrich was removed from his post, she's still saddened that there wasn't true retribution for Aldos. She believes in the code of an-eye-for-an-eye and it's hard for her not to see that through. However, she and everyone else appreciates what the Hero has done for them. Method Two Talk with Llevana again, and she says she'll 'take care of' Ulrich. Talk with Ulrich and prompt him to go to Llevana's house. Once inside, Llevana paralyzes Ulrich and summons giant rats to kill him. Llevana says she has no regrets. Afterward, talk with Garrus. He'll arrest Llevana, but will do his best to lighten her prison sentence. He'll ask that the Hero of Kvatch meets him in the Cheydinhal Bridge Inn in two hours. Meet him there and get a gold reward depending on the Hero's level. However, it will be less than if using method one. Notes * A low-level character doing this can follow Method 2 and loot Ulrich's body for his equipment, acquiring chainmail armor and a silver war axe with relative ease. *If you have the Wizard's Tower plugin and have an Atronach Familiar, it will attack the summoned rats. The rats are marked as essential, and so can only be knocked unconscious. Eventually, your Atronach will die. The rats then turn on one another, and the quest cannot be completed. *Additionally, if you have not done the Main Quest: Bruma Gate and Allies for Bruma, it is recommended that you do not start this quest yet, as Ulrich is one of the strongest fighters who will assist you. *If the player has attained a high level (13+), more likely the guards would die on the Defense of Bruma quest, and there could be a journal entity saying that: "One of the persons involving in this quest has been killed". Journal entries Category:Oblivion: Side Quests